Not the right one
by ohyesmimi
Summary: Bella es una adulto que después de una ruptura amorosa, tiene un odio profundo por los hombres y decide probar con las chicas, sin embargo un hombre de cabellos cobrizos se propone cambiar su opinión sobre el sexo masculino. TODOS HUMANOS. TEMAS ADULTOS.
1. Prologo

Not the right one.

* * *

><p>Summary: Bella es una adulto que después de una ruptura amorosa, tiene un odio profundo por los hombres y decide probar con las chicas, sin embargo un hombre de cabellos cobrizos se propone cambiar su opinión sobre el sexo masculino.<p>

* * *

><p>Prologo.<p>

¿En qué momento pensé que James sería diferente? ¿En qué momento pensé que esta vez sería correcto involucrarme con alguien como él? _Los mujeriegos, jamás cambian_; había dicho Alice y tenía razón. Pero no todos podemos tener su historia de fantasía como ella lo tenía con su esposo Jasper, a quien había conocido durante la secundaria y desde entonces no se habían separado.

No, yo jamás tendría esa historia. Y tal vez jamás tendría esa felicidad de llegar a casa y que me espere una persona que me ama. _Estas buscando en lugares incorrectos_, había dicho Jacob y aunque él lo decía por él preferí interpretarlo como que los hombres no estaban hechos para mí. ¿Por qué simplemente no fingía querer a Jacob como el me quería a mí? Bueno simplemente porque el era como mi hermano. Lo amaba, sí pero no como el me amaba a mí.

Por lo que después de encontrar a mi novio, más bien ex novio , en la cama con nadie menos que mi prima Victoria simplemente decidí dejar a un lado todas esas fantasías adolescentes y concentrarme en mi vida de adulto, y esta vez no buscaría a un hombre. No, esta vez las mujeres parecían ser más sinceras; sin embargo Jane, mi única amiga lesbiana me confesó que simplemente no era como yo lo veía. Aun cuando fueran mujeres, muchas de ellas se comportaban igual que James. Y tenía razón.

Malditas.

Y eso me dejó sin saber que pensar. Y mucho menos que hacer.

Sin embargo no contaba con _su aparición_. No, el llegó de la nada y cuando le conté mi realidad se dispuso a probarme lo contrario.

Y lo que comenzó como un juego, que me divertía muchísimo se convirtió en algo que yo no esperaba.

Amor.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno el comienzo de una historia nueva. Depende del recibimiento que tenga en ustedes la continuaré, sino la borraré. Esta historia tiene un algo personal, algo que probablemente estoy viviendo en este momento, claro que sin un hombre que intente probar algo distinto. En fin, espero que les guste y dejen review.

Esta historia la actualizaré a más tardar el día Martes en la tarde, ya que tengo la idea fresca en mi cabeza. En cuanto a Nueve Meses, el día Jueves estará el capítulo nuevo y sobre Our Last Summer el día sábado.

Saludos,

Caro.


	2. La decisión

Not the right one

* * *

><p>Summary: Bella es una adulto que después de una ruptura amorosa, tiene un odio profundo por los hombres y decide probar con las chicas, sin embargo un hombre de cabellos cobrizos se propone cambiar su opinión sobre el sexo masculino.<p>

Disclaimer: Personajes de la saga definitivamente no me pertenecen, sin embargo la TRAMA y el drama es mío mío. Cualquier tipo de difusión o lo que sea, debe ser autorizado por mí primero.

* * *

><p><em>Canción: Judas – Lady Gaga.<em>

I. La decisión

* * *

><p>Corrí a casa para contarle la noticia a James, seguramente él se alegraría por mi nuevo puesto dentro del periódico de Chicago. Tendría mi propio espacio para publicar crónicas, sobre la vida diaria y aunque no tenía muy claro sobre que quería publicar era un logro para mí. James me había instado a buscar un nuevo trabajo y había tenido razón, como siempre y de alguna forma debía agradecerle.<p>

Sonreí, un par de ideas se me podían ocurrir.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban hasta el departamento que compartíamos con James desde hace dos meses, cuando habíamos decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Nos conocíamos desde hace unos diez años, pero nuestros sentimientos hacia el otro no se hicieron obvios hasta dos años atrás, mientras nos fuimos de campamento con unos amigos y uno de ellos intentó conseguir a toda costa una cita conmigo. Ese fue sólo el comienzo de algo, que esperaba fuera para siempre.

Le mandé un mensaje a Alice, rápidamente antes de llegar al departamento, contándole que me mudaría a Chicago, sin embargo sabiendo que estaría atendiendo al pequeño Noah, le expliqué que en la mañana ya la llamaría, simplemente apagué mi celular ya que no deseaba que gastara sus horas de descanso como madre primeriza en mí.

Probablemente entraría en histeria cuando leyera el mensaje y no le contestara el celular, pero ella debía descansar ya que el pequeño Noah requería de mucha atención últimamente.

Llovía suavemente, como era costumbre en Forks; sin embargo la noche se veía más oscura que de costumbre. Tal vez era idea mía, sin embargo desde que había comenzado a buscar trabajo fuera de Forks, nuestras discusiones se hacía cada vez más frecuentes, sin embargo siempre me apoyó. Alegaba que lo que debía pasar simplemente pasaría, y yo nunca le he dicho que jamás he entendido lo que quiere decir con eso. Simplemente me encogía de hombros y cambiaba de tema.

Saqué rápidamente las llaves de mi bolso, impaciente de poder entrar de una vez y poder hablar con él. Quería ver su reacción cuando le contara que tendríamos que mudarnos, porque claro dónde va él voy yo ¿no?

Abrí la puerta y cuando iba a llamarlo, un sonido parecido a un gemido ahogado resonó por el departamento. Caminé sin hacer ningún ruido, con el corazón en la garganta y sintiendo como la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Tragué un poco de saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca, intentado calmar mi respiración y el movimiento incesante de mis manos.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, no sabía con qué podría encontrarme. Y cada paso que me acercaba más hacia nuestro dormitorio, más fuertes se hacía los sonidos. Podía imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo no lo daría por hecho hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos.

_Te amo, ¿lo sabes? _Ahora entendía su insistencia en decir que me amaba, su insistencia en que buscara un trabajo lejos de casa, su insistencia en hacerme creer que él me amaba. Mentiras.

Nada más que mentiras.

"Victoria" se escuchó claramente desde nuestra habitación. _Victoria. _Siempre había sabido que ella era una perra venenosa, envidiosa y muchas cosas más. Sin embargo, siempre pensé que la sangre era más fuerte. Sin embargo ella era una más dentro de la excepción.

Abrí la puerta sin ninguna sutileza. Ellos se sobresaltaron y me miraron sorprendidos, esbocé una sonrisa antes de caminar hasta el closet.

"No se preocupen, no demoraré nada. Ya podrán continuar" dije lo más fuerte y claro que podía. Mis ojos picaban, quería llorar sin embargo no me permitiría derramar ninguna lágrima mientras _ellos_ estén en mi presencia. No, no los dejaría que me humillaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Busqué una de las maletas más grandes que tenía, y empaqué mis trajes, mis pantalones y todo lo que sabía que me pertenecía. Si algo faltaba, podía enviar a Jacob a buscarlas. Metí todo en mi maleta en menos de diez minutos, probablemente por la adrenalina que sentía.

"Bella, escúchame" murmuró James, mientras se cubría con _nuestra_ sábana. Simplemente lo empujé y guardé mis útiles de aseo. "Por favor, no es lo que piensas"

Y eso fue todo, colapsé.

"Entiendo" dije sonriéndole suavemente. Sin embargo, el no vio lo que hice con mi rodilla. Enterrándose en sus partes mientras le gritaba" Eres lo peor James. Pero no te preocupes, te mereces a alguien como Victoria. Dos mediocres juntos, la pareja perfecta" dije remarcando cada palabra. Sabía cuánto le molestaba el hecho que él no tenía un trabajo estable desde hace meses y fuera yo quien tuviera que mantenernos. Y ahora que seguramente se había dado cuenta que Victoria no era mejor que él.

Terminé de guardar mis cosas finalmente, y me marché sin mirar hacia atrás. Jamás volvería a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Tomé el primer taxi que encontré dando vueltas por las desiertas y lluviosas calles de Forks. Mi ahora, ex hogar. Definitivamente, nada había salido como yo esperaba. James, tampoco era lo que esperaba. Y sinceramente, ningún hombre con el que había estado antes había sido lo que esperaba.<p>

Sólo Jane, una chica que conocí en un campamento de verano y que solía decir que era _alternativa, _me había hecho sentir querida. Había sido feliz con ella, por los dos días que jugamos a la familia. Pero después, mamá al enterarse, me había hecho dejar de jugar con ella sin embargo yo secretamente lo hice; claro que marcando la diferencia entre amistad y algo más. Teníamos trece años, en ese entonces.

No habíamos dejado de ser amigas, y por eso la llamé. Después de Alice, Jane era la mejor amiga con la que podías contar. Siempre te entendía, y a pesar de sus gustos jamás intentaría algo contigo a menos que tú lo hicieras primero.

"Bella, Alice me ha llamado y creo que si fuera posible ella estaría sacando su cabeza por el auricular sólo para gritarme más de cerca que te vas a Chicago" dijo apenas contestó el teléfono. Ella era la única que me podía ayudar en estos momentos.

No pude evitar reír, cuando escuché su comentario. Y podía jurar que había rodado sus ojos, como siempre lo hacía.

"Sabía que pasaría algo así" murmuré un poco pagada de mi misma. Aunque había intentado ser fuerte frente a los traidores alias James y Victoria, ahora comenzaba a flaquear. "¿Puedo ir a tu casa?"

Seguramente mi voz me delató porque ella, simplemente se calló. Murmuró un 'te espero' y simplemente le indiqué el camino al conductor. Pagué y cuando apenas bajé, y ella me abrazó rompí a llorar.

Cómo llegué a su departamento, no tengo ni idea. Simplemente luego me encontré llorando en su regazo mientras ella maldecía como marinero en contra de los traidores. En algún momento, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, un horrible dolor de cabeza me amenazaba con arruinar mi día. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba arruinado. Me encontré en una cama, que por el olor reconocí que era de mi amiga. Suspiré, nunca me había gustado ser una molestia con mis amigos.

"Te hice desayuno" dijo entrando ya vestida y lista para salir. Su mano derecha estaba un poco roja e hinchada, y ni siquiera quise preguntar qué había pasado. Ella se fijó que yo me había percatado de su mano y sonrío inocentemente. No me gustaría ser James o Victoria ahora.

"Gracias" dije con voz pastosa por el sueño y las lágrimas. "Debo ir al aeropuerto, se supone que debería estar la próxima semana en Chicago pero puedo llegar un poco antes" divagué mientras tomaba un poco de mi zumo. Jane sólo me miró, pero sabía que por su cabeza pasaban millones de ideas. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Recuerdas ese campamento? Ya sabes en el que nos conocimos" dijo y por primera vez la vi nerviosa. La miré sin saber muy bien que decirle, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, tu parecías realmente feliz conmigo y no sé, ¿no has pensado que tal vez los _hombres_ no son lo tuyo?"

La miré extrañada mientras pensaba en lo que decía, y de alguna forma Jane tenía razón. Con ella pasé unos días muy felices, mientras pretendíamos ser mamá y papá. Y me di cuenta que no perdía nada en intentar algo distinto esta vez.

"Tienes razón. Pero supongo que no hablas de ti ¿cierto?" le dije un poco asustada. No quería perder a mi amiga.

"No, no." Se apresuró en aclarar. "Yo no, créeme no eres mi tipo. Pero podrías buscar una chica que te haga feliz" dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

Asentí, y me propuso pensarlo.

Tal vez tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno, sé que era para el Martes pero me pusieron un control de Cálculo de la nada y tenía que estudiar. Así que aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya tengo la mitad del segundo en papel, por lo que el próximo viernes puedo subirlo ya que esta semana tengo control de Algebra y debo estudiar. En fin, espero sus comentarios y perdón por la demora.**

**En cuanto a la canción, es sólo la canción que me inspiró para terminar este capítulo ya que tenía un colapso. Escuchenla si desean saber la relación con el capi. **

**Saludos, **

**Caro.**


	3. Nuevo

Not the right one

* * *

><p>Summary: Bella es una adulto que después de una ruptura amorosa, tiene un odio profundo por los hombres y decide probar con las chicas, sin embargo un hombre de cabellos cobrizos se propone cambiar su opinión sobre el sexo masculino.<p>

Disclaimer: Personajes de la saga definitivamente no me pertenecen, sin embargo la TRAMA y el drama es mío mío. Cualquier tipo de difusión o lo que sea, debe ser autorizado por mí primero.

* * *

><p><em>Canción:Everyone – Ingrid Michaelson<em>

_II. Nuevo_

* * *

><p><em>Sin duda el viaje no fue el mejor. Y tampoco cabía duda que este periodo de mi vida, no era el mejor. Si tenía que pensar en algún período de mi vida que me hiciera sentir bien sólo podría decir: mi infancia. Cuando no tenía que preocuparme de trabajar, de verme bien todos los días, y tampoco tenía que preocuparme de los hombres y sus extraños juegos de amor. No, probablemente durante toda mi infancia jamás pensé en algún chico como el ser de la razón de mi existencia. <em>

_Claro, los cuentos de hadas te hacían desear constantemente antes de dormir y pedirle a la estrella más alta en el cielo que llegara ese príncipe azul en un caballo blanco y te rescatara de las garras de la bruja que a veces pensabas que era tu madre. Sin embargo cuando entras a la pubertad todos esos cuentos finalmente son puras historias sin fundamentos y piensas en qué se habrá fumado el tipo que los escribió, cuando los escribió. Por qué si te hacía ver tanta cosa hermosa, tu también querías de eso. Sin embargo cuando tienes mi edad , la cual no diré … aún, esos cuentos, y esas teorías simplemente desaparecen. Ya ni siquiera te fumas lo que el escritor se fumó antes de poner sus manos en ese manuscrito, simplemente ya te rindes. Y dices la frase que alguna vez todas o todos hemos dicho: estoy mejor solo. _

_Y tal vez sea así, tal vez existen personas – como yo – que simplemente son mejores estando solos. Y no con un bastardo que te hace cambiar para después cambiarte por otra muchacha que resulta ser tu prima. Tal vez me estoy desviando del punto, o sólo intento terminar mi trabajo antes. Pero el punto es eso, simplemente existimos personas que el amor no cabe dentro de nuestras vidas y cúpido simplemente en lugar de enviarnos su maldita flecha, sólo nos ignora. Y claro, muchos se preguntarán cómo existen tantos matrimonios, o porqué entonces tantas parejas se casan. Bueno, no les tengo una respuesta pero si les pregunto … ¿han visto las tazas de divorcios que hay hoy en día? Solo déjenme decirles, yo hace dos décadas – tal vez un poco más – he estado sufriendo por el hecho de dividir mi tiempo entre mis padres. Ellos son mi prueba que el amor no existe. Cuando se casaron , lo hicieron profundamente enamorados, nací y yo ... y Boom! Todo se fue a la mierda, realmente no me gusta pensar que yo fui la causa de su separación y no lo fui de hecho, sólo que el amor se va. Así como mi ex novio dejó de quererme para acostarse con mi prima, ellos se dejaron de querer e hicieron su vida con otras personas y yo peleando en el medio sólo porque debía viajar cada dos meses a distintas ciudades para verlos. _

_Soy nueva en esto, el editor me dijo que escribiera. Y eso hago, escribo. Escribo sobre las desgracias de un amor que no debería afectarme. El hecho que conviviéramos, que tuviéramos planes no significa nada. ¿cierto? Pero el caso es que, escribo y escribo , y aún no encuentro una respuesta. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar a un hombre que te hizo daño? Porque el hombre – en sí- es un ser tan extraño. Cuando no nos hacen daño, pasa desapercibida su existencia pero mientras más nos hace llorar más nos acordamos de esa persona. Sé, que en algún momento la olvidaré … pero ¿Cuándo? _

_M.S_

Sonreí mientras releía mi columna. Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde aquel día y desde que había viajado con anticipación a mi nueva ciudad de residencia. _Chicago. _

Alice había entrado en un éxtasis enorme, mientras que Jasper sólo sonreía con pena hacia mi persona. No deseaba su compasión, ¿pero qué haces cuando tus mejores amigos se enteran que te engañaron por tu prima? Sólo le sonríes, intentando dar apoyo pero en realidad piensas _pobre pendeja, ¿qué hará ahora? ._ Simplemente lo comencé a ignorar. No a Jasper, sino la sensación de que le das lástima a todos, incluso aquellos que no te conocen. Es como si tuviera la palabra _cornuda_, escrita en la frente. Incluso, me he revisado la frente una que otra vez pero no hay nada. Sólo es idea mía.

Me había distraído visitando lugares que sabía que me encantaría, y pasaba las tardes libres en casa de Alice ayudándola a cuidar de su pequeño bebé. Quien cada vez que lo veía, me recordaba que jamás tendría eso. Aunque Alice alegaba que era una etapa, que ya llegaría ese príncipe azul; tal como Alice había encontrado al suyo. Pero no todos podemos enamorarnos de nuestro mejor amigo, y que este nos corresponda.

Le había contado sobre mi idea, mi brillante plan de cambiarme de bando y ella sólo me miró como si de repente me hubiera salido una tercera cabeza. Y dijo que Jane era una mala influencia. Nuevamente ignoré lo que decía. Y extrañamente ella no había insistido como otra veces en presentarme amigos de Jasper para que yo volviera a ser la de antes, simplemente me dejó. Y lo agradecía, quería intentar eso de las mujeres pero no sabía como ni cuando, ni mucho menos donde. Supongo que sólo debía investigar un poco y la encontraría. Jane sería de ayuda, pero no quería involucrarla en esto.

Mi trabajo comenzaba mañana por la mañana, y el editor quería que presentara mi primera columna enseguida. Y como no sabía sobre qué escribir, simplemente hablé sobre mi desgracia. Y mi falta de credibilidad hacia los hombres. Si aquello le gustaba, planeaba hacer un tipo de diario que contara todas mis experiencias en busca de la mujer o el hombre adecuado, sin embargo no estaba segura que un periódico serio quisiera las aventuras de una pseudo lesbiana, o intento de ello. Alice había llorado con mis palabras, pero estaba segura que sólo había sido consecuencia de las hormonas de una recién hecha madre; o la falta de sueño por lo que no le hice mucho caso. Sin embargo, esperaba más que ansiosa la llegada de la mañana para saber si mi infortunio sería bien recibido por mi nuevo trabajo.

* * *

><p>Mientras el ascensor subía me encontraba más que nerviosa. Quería ir al baño, esconderme y no salir más. Agarraba con todas mis fuerzas mi maletín, mientras un hombre de cabellos cobrizos me miraba divertido. Si mi reciente aversión hacia los hombres no fuera tan grande, probablemente cuando se subió al ascensor hubiera babeado y fantaseado con él durante todo el trayecto, pero ni siquiera lo pensé. Un hombre me recordaba a James, y James me recordaba a Victoria y su trasero blanco sobre mí –ex – cama.<p>

"No estés nerviosa, seguro todo saldrá bien" dijo una sedosa voz que me hizo recordar que aquel _hombre_ estaba conmigo en el ascensor. Lo miré con la expresión en blanco, y sólo asentí. No entablaría una conversación con él. "Eres la nueva columnista del períodico, soy Edward Cullen, me encargo de la sección de economía" estiró su mano, y justo la puerta del ascensor se abría anunciando que había llegado a mi piso. Miré su mano, y simplemente la ignoré.

"No estoy interesada" murmuré antes de salir, y caminar hacia la oficina de Marcus Vulturi, mi nuevo editor en jefe. Podía sentir la mirada del tipo sobre mi espalda mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, pero no le mayor importancia.

Marcus, leyó rápidamente mis palabras anti –amor , y simplemente sonrío. Llamó a alguien y le envío a redacción; me indicó mi puesto de trabajo y se marchó.

Bienvenidos a mi nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lamento tanto la demora, pero durante estas dos semanas he estado estudiando como loca y Junio no se viene mejor ya que me queda un mes para terminar el primer semestre y debo aprobar todo. En fin, pero aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Gracias por los reviews, espero que al menos este tenga más que el otro. Nuevamente no prometo nada sobre cuando pueda actualizar. Aviso de utilidad publica : tengo blog especial para esta cuenta. De a poco iré subiendo todas mis historias, subiendo adelantos, etc. Se los dejo, si quieren saber donde pueden encontrar más cositas sobre la historia, etc.** **missbluestories . blogspot. Com /**

.


	4. Nota

16/06/2013

Después de un año o más fuera de este lugar, vengo a darles una explicación del porqué jamás terminé mis historias. Mi imaginación, motivación y tiempo se esfumaron una vez que entré a la universidad. Nuevamente fallé en mis proyectos personales y eso me produjo gran frustración y por lo mismo, dejé todo a medias. Les pido disculpas, por mi ausencia. No sé si terminaré las historias; pero por ahora sé que las guardaré en algún lugar y más adelante las volveré a publicar nuevamente. Sin embargo, no por este canal. He abierto una cuenta nueva, en la cual por ahora no mantendré con historias -creo.- pero que si llegase a escribir una vez más es allí donde todo volvería a renacer. En mi mente, las historias siguen vivas pero a la hora de plasmarlas no puedo hacerlo.

Nuevamente me disculpo..

Caro.

Nueva cuenta:

u/4793311/


End file.
